Hazard Tamer
by Animosity of Necessary Evil
Summary: Involvement of Naruto, Digital-Hazard based Naruto, and Digimon Tamers. Summery within the story. Enjoy! STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS. AND POLL DECIDED.
1. Awakening

((Author's Note: Greetings once again Fanfiction multiverse, I see that it's slowly expanding as ever. Once again I have brought anew Naruto and Digimon Tamers. I will, in much of my own power will try to create more chapters. Now as I begin I will inform you all that this is the first of its kind and has never been done before. I'll make Naruto's past in flashbacks. You may all become confuse but it will be cleared.))

{Summary: With no recollection of who he once was, an incarnate of a destructive force must find his own existence within the world he now resides. But beginning this new chapter, another force seeks his own power, where the balance of two worlds shall either fall or begin to descend into a new generation.}

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Digimon Tamers.]

* * *

((Thoughts I must share))

(("Obscurity"))

(("Optimism"))

(("Illumination"))

(("Trepidation"))

(("Thou shall be petrified by the Digital-Hazard.))

* * *

Tranquility

Absolute serene had overtaken; the gentle quality of obscurity had surrounded _him_. The basking darkness that surrounded him had brought warmth, peace and silence. An eternal void of darkness had surrounded _him_, with him being encased within a globular orb of red light. And through the orb of red light _he_ was seen: wafting within the spherical as he slept calmly. The mere prospect revealed a child: a child of thirteen years of age having thick golden blonde hair.

He was slumbering, being protected by the spherical orb from the outside abyss. A small smile of bliss had grazed his face feeling the gentle warmth that the sphere had produced. But soon the warmth and tranquility had been disrupted with his idyllic state changed into a flustered look (having his eyes slowly begin to crack open) and slowly opening his consoling cobalt pools that were his eyes, and he began to think once gain.

"_(?!) Who... what…where am I?!_" he thought furrowing his brows to who he was or where he was exactly. The strange peace that drove his body to its slumber had slowly began to work once more bringing his eyes to slowly close—"_don't do!_" a voice broke through the numbing silence—the blonde's eyes had snapped open once more, having his full attention.

A voice?

A voice had called out sounding just as young as he was; only this voice was afraid. Why? Why was this person afraid, was there something life threatening?! Could it be that something was involving him for this person to be afraid (He didn't know.) He had to help, but how? "To tired" he murmured softly wanting to close his eyes but they refused to close. "_Don't do it, Guilmon!_" the voice screamed, this time catching his attention by the mere name. "Guilmon?!" the blonde repeated, being rather familiar with the name yet seemed anonymous. Did he know the name?

"I… I have… I have to help" he stated gaining determination. and as an unknown feeling began to singe his very being as the sphere around him slowly began to dissolve, dissipated, exposing him to the darkness. And quickly, a blinding white light had snapped open burning the blonde's corneas as he quickly shielded them with his right forearm. Feeling the heat that the light produced graze his cold, exposed skin, as a powerful force had sudden pulled his entire body where a zephyr had been created having his golden hair begin to blow back. "**We will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto**" another voice called from the darkness where the blonde glanced back till his vision had become nothing but a blinding white blur. "_Naruto!?_" he thought before enveloping into the colossal white blur.

* * *

Rain

Tempo droplets of cold liquid had befallen upon Naruto as he was seen lying on a cold concrete floor. He coughed out water that had entered his mouth as he breathed in. Coldness and moisture had covered his entire exposed body in an uncomfortable coat. His hair had absorbed the moist water where it quickly fallen straight down, casting over his face. His eyes gazed across the newly formed surroundings as he slowly began to stand (wobbling as he rose) gaining his footing, Gravity seemed to dislike him as he stood. He tilted to the side from him adding his weight to his unused legs but managed to stand properly. Naruto's mind soon came to realize where he now resided.

A construction site.

He was now within a construction site, a place that was used to build things. Narrowing his cobalt orbs from the rising mist the rainfall had produced he slowly stepped forward making his exposed feet enter a small puddle, creating a small splash. Just before taking his first step another globular orb had appeared, only this one was pure white. The absolute glistening sphere had created a halo surrounding it. The sphere itself was the size of his palm. Outstretching his arm where his hand had begun to open.

This sphere of light had begun to call him? It spoke; it spoke his name where it wanted him to be within his possession. He grasped it. Gripping it, a flash of blinding light was released, engulfing the blonde and the construction site around him. "Amazing!" Naruto gasped silently, feeling the radiant energy being released. The globular light had died revealing a metallic device. The device was a large enough for his palm to grip; the metal was a dyed crimson that shined a pitch black, a white rim was seen having a small tetragon screen at its center, few grey rubber based buttons were seen, a slot was seen on its side, and a red clip.

Studying its features he noticed the small screen had come to life where the screen contained an Egg. The Egg itself seemed to flicker "Strange, completely strange" Naruto thought shaking his head. He soon crossed his arms together; crossing both arms together to his sides, feeling the cold breeze begin to take its toll on him. Gazing up to the raging thunderclouds he looked at his device where he gripped it, proceeding to walk away where he resided. He needed answers! He needed help too. But where would someone like him find such information, where would he be able to reside. "Troublesome, just troublesome" he said sighing from his complex situation and faded with the thick mist that surrounded him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please I ask that you review. This is a serious Fanfic and please don't hesitate for any questions. I may have others story but I will create chapters more chapters; it depends on how it is. I may have created more stories but I will not abandon them. Those who abandon them shouldn't even call themselves Fanfiction authors.

I hope you enjoyed and please look up my other stories too.


	2. The Releasing of the Dreamscape

{"Author's Note: Greetings once again Fanfiction Multiverse, I see it's escalating as ever. I have brought to you the second chapter of "Hazard Tamer." Now to the more serious information, this Fanfic story is a serious story where the characters will be paired up in the later chapters to develop their feelings for each other. Most Fanfiction authors have just either done it without the consideration but still, I hope you may understand. Also I was quite surprised when it had entered its second day when it was released.

Also note that Naruto's Digimon partner is going to be very shocking. To all those who read this, I ask that you prepare for Naruto's Digimon partner. It's the first ever done. The pairing is Naruto and Rika Nonaka, but I will also go with the Japanese names so it will either go by the American or Japanese version, you may choose by reviewing {(I am an author that chooses to let my fans have a small portion of my own power to decide on my stories. Also to note out is that I will make another Naruto and Digimon Tamers due to my other story "Gelel Knight: Knight among the Tamers" has failed. I will let you all choose to decide its fate by reviewing.)} I hope you enjoyed reading this and hope you become my loyal fans. Please read my other Fanfics and review as well. Also to note again is that I will make Naruto's past in flashbacks including on this chapter BUT Naruto will not know who he completely is: till there is a reason so the Ninjutsu will be on a hold. If this is not in perfect sync I will remove it and reconstruct everything till I get it right. This is not my very best so I hope you like it.}

{(P.S. I will adapt and improve my stories.)}

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Digimon Tamers]

* * *

(("_Thoughts I must share_"))

(("**Obscurity**"))

(("_Optimism_"))

(("**Illumination**"))

(("_Trepidation_"))

(("**Thou shall be petrified by the Digital-Hazard**"))

* * *

"What is this place?" the dubious thinking came to Naruto as he stood wordlessly throughout an entire coast: the endless sandy plains of a beach coastline expanded endlessly (having an incalculable ocean view.) The resonance of the petite oceanic waves crashing against the sandy seashore, having the malleable ocean zephyrs blowing gently against his bare face with the oceanic air entering his nostrils. The sensation brought tranquil and prosperity to the young blonde. Yet something was very off, the landscape?! , The oceanic view?! There was no trace of life to it, nor was there feeling. There was no life nor was there even color. The sand wasn't an appropriate clear white nor was the ocean a deep sapphire blue. The sky too held no color being completely cloudless. It was all grey, a comprehensive darkness that brought the emotional feelings, pain and mourning together. Such a land could only convey sadness to the compassion of many yet Naruto's heart was content, feeling rather comfortable to this scenery of dreariness.

"_Come to me child_" a voice christen softly to him: a voice utterly diverse than the one he knew before. His cobalt eyes gazed upward, the voice came from the ocean of desolation. Naruto furrowed his brows, befuddled from this anonymous entity. "C_ome to me child_" it spoke again being more solemnly direct to him. Unconsciously he stepped forward, stepping into the clammy sand. The blonde trudged, leaving behind footsteps as he moved but paused in his third-to-fourth step, having the tides soon splashed against his bare feet. The coolness immediately brought his scenes to serene from his entire body. He wiggled his toes into the moist dirt letting his exposed skin slowly absorb the moist sensation, enjoying the basking coolness that ran up hand down his entire body "_Come child, come, the path you have chosen is calling, and ensuing, WE will become a complete form_." "A complete form?!" the baffled blonde thought wondrously: to what was the entity was speaking of or even regarding?!

Slowly a hazing mist had suddenly begun to come into view, surrounding him in an airborne liquid prison. Naruto was halted in place, gulping loudly from an anonymous ominous feeling casting over the entire area he was in. The sinister sensation of Killer Intent and Bloodlust consumed everything that was within the area Naruto was within. The baffled blonde had begun to sweat nervously. His arms and legs began to tremble from this feeling. The air soon thickened. "Such malice…" Naruto slowly trailed off stepping back in fear. He needed to leave, no, he had to leave. Everything in his very being was screaming at him to leave and run till his own legs could no longer move him anywhere. He moved, facing away from the ocean where he was prepared to run for his very life but he stopped. He stopped to see a strange draconic beast casting a boding evil presence where a light aura of crimson surrounded its body in an outline; having shadows covering it from within its aura (strange crimson markings were visibly seen, piercing the shadows.) It gazed at him, having blood red eyes boring through his own cobalt orbs. It lunged (making the petrified blonde gasp before the blow was made). Blood had soon caked the sand.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he quickly gasped openly in fear, bolting from his resting spot. He felt the heavy stridden beats of his heart pulse solidly through his own chest with each following breathes he took. Needing to calm down and control his breathing. He had pressed his hand against his chest, rubbing it softly. His eyes glanced around seeing the darken alleyway he resided in was empty.

Three days.

A complete three days had passed since Naruto had left the darken abyss and had entered the new world. It was strange to him, every corner he took there would be something new that he never even knew. Of course he found clothing (only he found it in the dumpsters but had been inside a plastic bag where it still smelled fresh.) No longer being exposed he wore average clothing. The blonde wore a grey overcoat (only being a single size bigger), a navy blue undershirt being long sleeved, dark blue pants and black sneakers with gray laces. Quite strange to know how a good pair of clothing would end up just there in the garbage. The handheld device was within his pocket. Having his back against the wall, knees up to his chest where he crossed his arms above his knees his cobalt orbs gazed up to the radiant blue sky.

He knew who he was "Naruto Uzumaki" he thought but didn't where he was or to any reason why he was here. He was living in an alleyway where many individuals would be eating tasty foods while he would eat off their scraps. Living near the vile garbage where he would sleep while others would sleep on beds. He sighed, shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

Only thing now to the very importance that involved him was that he was here and he needed to know why. "I need food first" he thought flatly from his stomach rumbling loudly. Ruffling through his own pockets he removed his handheld device and small change that he didn't how much but it would due. Trekking to the allies opening he glanced to the sides, of course it wouldn't be empty having many individuals roaming everywhere. "Just blend in" he thought constantly and soon walked in, merging with the crowd.

* * *

It wasn't completely bad surprisingly. Naruto had managed to find a store where bread had been sold. Some of the loose change had actually given him enough for three bags of bread. Taking his own time he journeyed across the city till night had slowly formed. Naruto himself was wolfing down his own food due to the massive starvation he had endured since his own time within the city and perhaps the fact that he had slept within a void for unknown amount of days. "Man, this really hits the spot" Naruto said openly from his enjoyment of eating was phenomenal for him. Suddenly a beeping was heard for him as he fully gulped down the last piece of bread. Unclipping his handheld device from his pants he noticed the egg within the screen had cracked. "It hatched!?" the blonde gasped, quickly an image projection had appeared out of its screen where a rotating compass was seen, the triangular end was crimson. "South!" he thought before running forward. Naruto, of course would have been wary from this strange act but this was important that he needed to do. He'd act first now and questions would be later answered due to this device that lead him. Perhaps he would get to know why he was placed here. "East" he turned to the side where his compass pointed. Continuing his trek he glanced to his surroundings noticing familiar traits. "Wait a minute" he stopped, glancing more thoroughly.

It was the construction site!?

"This place again" he thought from the most convenient of places yet once again he would end here again. The entire place had change being more constructed yet streams of crimson electricity had coursed through the entire area where a man made gaping hole was seen being surged with crimson pulses of energy, rippling as if it were water itself. The strange sensation of energy and killer-intent had soon filled the air. Naruto gasped to figure what this was. The malice feeling, the potent air that could kill, his dream, his dream was coming was coming to life! The draconic beast that had always lunged toward him was going to surface right before him.

Lifting the handheld device the projection died releasing a concentrating beam of crimson (he had managed to dodged it) seeing it shoot toward the sky he glanced to the rippling portal. Soon another beam of crimson had appeared where it drew in the beam from his device. Just before thinking a powerful gust of air had been created completely blowing the blonde off his feet. The larger beam brightens, engulfing him and the entire site as he covered his eyes from the light. "Damn it, what the hell did I get myself into!" he exclaimed stupefied.

Slowly it soon died where a thick mist now consumed the area. He of course could see only he wasn't alone anymore. Trekking forward he saw a moving shadow. For an unknown reason the malice had gone away, everything that was so evil had completely gone away. Rubbing his eyes he clearly saw the shadow in clear light. His handheld device was glowing from its screen till another projection was released. "This is new…" he thought trailing his words to view the anonymous presence. The mist, slowly fading revealed the draconic beast.

The creature seemed both reptilian and draconic. The creature held adorned scales of jet black with strange crimson markings, the glowing markings forming at its arms, snout, and stomach. Its ears seemed to resemble bat wings, its stomach was white having a crimson marking that was completely different from the marks on its limbs and snout, a long muscular tail, white colored claws on its arms and legs, and its own eyes that were once a demonic crimson had become golden amber colored eyed where its pupils were thin serpent slits. Looking back down reading the projection, he was shocked to read it name of the creature that had plagued his dreams.

"BlackGuilmon!"

* * *

I do hope you were shocked and you don't hate me for this. I will return with the third chapter but I have to work on my other stories so I hope you will get excited with the third. And please ask if you have any questions I do not mind. Also note out that if this is not in perfect sync I will reconstruct it by the depending of your reviews, and for the fate of my other Naruto and Digimon Tamers. I don't like misspelling cause that makes me feel ashamed.

I will not abandon my stories; those who abandon shouldn't call themselves Fanfiction authors.


	3. Intense Dreams and a battle yet to be

_{"__Author's Note__: Greetings everyone of the Fanfiction multiverse, slowly expanding as ever I see hmm… Sorry for not updating but doing this is more complex than anyone could think. As I begin I might involve Naruto's past but I'm not too sure about that so… you might have to wait. Naruto is still ignorant on what is happening but he'll adapt. Also I want to come clean on something, when I wanted to make this story I had a problem on the pairing. Yes, it's a Naruto and Rika pairing but there was the decision in wanting to put Alice McCoy. She would have played a very important role within this story but I chose Rika over her._

_Now as I begin to come clear, I would like to inform you all that I'm making another Naruto and Digimon Tamers will in the near future make a Digimon Adventures where it is an alternate of this story with the tamers and an original with the pairing of Digimon Adventures with Kari and Naruto, both are the first of their kind but has Naruto with a different Digimon and the pairing for the Tamers is Alice McCoy. I ask that when the time comes you all will like it. And please review, and thanks for the reviews when this started, barely on its beginning youth. I am proud to make this and too finally give everyone closure to know that finally someone had made BlackGuilmon with Naruto on it.}_

_**Ps. I'm going a little further into the story, flashbacks will come some other time in the story if there is a reason.**_

_[Disclaimer: I'm do not own Naruto nor do I own Digimon Tamers.]_

* * *

((**Thoughts I must share**))

((_Obscurity_))

((**Illumination**))

((_Optimism_))

((**Providence**))

((_Though shall be petrified by the Digital-Hazard_))

* * *

A sun that never rose.

Clear cobalt blue orbs gazed upon unconditional obliteration and sheer devastation, a site that could only be looked at by its destruction. The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki once again found himself within another world of his dreams: Only this world wasn't the demoralized ocean that he had come to know. No, this world was the embodiment of fire and hatred that seemed to draw more and more hatred. The oceanic world that he had come to know: Brought despair and darkness. Two compatible worlds with opposite meanings.

He shifted his gaze from forward to above where he saw the great difference in the sky as well; the sky that he had come to know wasn't grey and cloudless. No, it was the complete opposite as well. The sky from above was engulfed in black fumes: Forming into darkly colored clouds as crimson electricity jolted through the clouds: Fierce thunderclaps were heard, ash and debris was seen slowly flaking down from the sky. The smell of the smoldering ashes drifted into his nostrils as he could taste the soot trickle from the back end of his tongue. Streaks of crimson scarred the sky in a repugnant form.

Slowly gazing forward, the entire scene view he saw revealed to be a city, a city completely demolished where spewing flames were seen emitting from the half destroyed buildings and homes: The site where the black fumes loomed everywhere over the nearing horizons of the suburbs. The vile smell was potent where its scent had become a bitter flavor that trickled at the back of his tongue and contaminating his lungs.

Streets were cloaked in a blanket of thick grey colored ash, flames erupting from near buildings where the cackling of the flames feasting upon metal and other hazardous materials, it fed the flames where the light of destructive crimson seemed to hiss in an ominous voice. Naruto was baffled as he continued to trek further and further into the streets: Leaving footprints behind within the ash covered road. The blonde of course was within an abandon street. The road was covered in ash, buildings smoldering where the glass shattered from the pressure of the flames. And the near streetlights broken and dented. His hair and shoulders had begun to gather ash.

The waves of intense heat that encased this place had caused him to drip beads of sweat from his forehead and the sides of his face. He inhaled the toxic air: This caused him to immediately cough violently as he breathed in more of the ash within the air. "_Another dream: Another place?_" Naruto thought confusing as he felt the emotional turmoil of this world bask his entire body. As his blue orbs scanned the endless streets filled with ash, he had noticed no being was seen. Not a living soul that breathed.

The blonde looked up once more, sighing heavily. Even thought this place brought hatred, in its own way, it was very beautiful… beautiful in its own way. This entire world engulfed in flames was completely opposite than the oceanic world he knew. The absolute silence seemed nothing more than ominous as he felt the hairs from the back of his neck stand as he felt the ominous presence within this world wanting to devour him. He gently brushed off the ash from his shoulders as he looked around the apocalyptic city. This world that surrounded him had given him the emotion that he understood, just like the oceanic world. He was content. He liked it.

He didn't mind the destructive concept of this world. He felt his lips quiver into a smile. He was happy yet he was very stricken from himself being imprison within this depths of hatred and intense flames. His cobalt eyes were calm to it. He was completely happy… that is till, a sudden stride pulsation within his body painfully made him gasp in agony with him falling to his knees on the ground as he gritted his teeth: Preventing himself from screaming. Clamping his hands against his mouth blood had immediately seeped from between his fingers. Soon coughing began but not from him breathing in ash but from the agony as more blood appeared. "_Every time?! Why does this happen every time when I inhabit my own dreams!?_" Naruto seethed in his thoughts as the strong burning pulse formed within his abdomen. This had happen many times before yet there usually from average dreams, dreams that brought him the satisfaction in being human.

Rasping his teeth he slowly unbuttoned his coat before lifting his shirt from underneath. Feeling the fabric barely brush his skin caused him to shudder uncomfortably. Raising his shirt he looked at the bothering sensation on his stomach. (!) Naruto immediately gasped to see what was underneath. The burning sensation was revealed to come from a luminous glowing tattoo on his stomach. The tattoo itself revealed to be a crimson triangle where it was within the center of an outlined circle: Being connected by three other triangles by the center triangle's tips.

The blonde grunted from the singeing burn. He knew what this mark was. BlackGuilmon had it, and uncovering this, he had BlackGuilmon's mark for some reason and that it was causing him pain. "_What is this? What the hell is happening to me?!"_ the blonde thought worryingly. What could it be? What was happening to him that involved BlackGuilmon? Gritting his teeth once more he began to stand up, struggling as he stood he swallowed in the pain as he sighed, this caused him to winced in pain as the burn singed deeply in his stomach. He gentle placed his clothing over the tattoo. "_I have to find_― suddenly an eruption had exploded violently: Causing gale forced air to become violent streams of debris and heat. The sight of magma spewing into the air with fireballs crashing into the half destroyed buildings and homes: A massive column of flames shot from between two skyscrapers, shooting in through the darken clouds from above. Slowly a colossal silhouette was seen within it: Slithering within the column of light as it moved toward the sky. The very being resembled a silhouette but the structure body seemed to resemble oozing sludge being burned by the conflagration of the crimson heat and light: Powerful magnitude waves of heat and air had pulsed numerously from the column underneath as the flames and light as near the buildings, homes, and even the sky immediately began to disintegrate. The artificial winds that merged within the flames had quickly begun burning through everything that it touched. Melting and turning into rust. Everything that was near dried up and died: Disintegrating from existence.

Piercing red eyes and crimson triangular markings were the only thing seen within the silhouette as it soon opened its gaping mow, revealing a glowing crimson mouth from inside. But then everything no longer held sound, everything gone into a deathful silence. Naruto was confused by this till the sound came back, not by the whistling of the wind, not by the cackling of the flames, but from a monstrous roar that the creature emitted, completely blowing everything near it way.

Everything that seemed more of a volcanic apocalyptic world was now becoming a dried red planted where everything seemed to wither away. Naruto felt his own fear pass far beyond the limit as he stared mortified as the entire scene. His very being was screaming for him to run, or else everything within his body would shatter and wither away like the buildings. The stride of his mark soon pierced through the fabric of his clothing: It was a brighter luminous crimson as it sent pulsing waves of pain throughout his body, and the light had managed to burn through his clothes as he gasped to feel something else within his body. His heart, his heart was beating rapidly through his chest. It couldn't take this pain. It wanted to stop beating so furiously, it needed to stop so he wouldn't endure this. The heavy irregular heartbeats kept thumping through his chest. He could hear it through his own eardrums.

This was it; he was facing the entity that inhabited this world. An absolute monstrosity was the only thing that he could describe as felt the mark on his abdomen begin to burn even worst. His body now going numb: Preventing him from moving. He felt himself quiver like a worthless being that he was. The creature he gazed at that roared horrendously was truly screaming: He understood what it was screaming. It was screaming for it to be released. The being was thirsting for blood.

Suddenly the sound and sight of blood had suddenly erupted.

The sound that Naruto had heard and saw immediately brought him to become confused. But his eyes slowly widen even more as he realized it was _his _blood. Why was his blood splattered all over the now dried rusty crimson road? The thick sloshing liquid caked his remaining clothing and the concrete as he felt the tasted his blood in his mouth. Blood now fell out of his mouth in a rivulet way as he looked down at the once symbol that was placed on his stomach.

Another black silhouette appeared, only it was in the shape of a spear that had suddenly pierced out his stomach, being caked in his own blood. Falling on his back he felt the spear come further out as the other silhouette appeared out of his own stomach. This silhouette revealed to be more humanoid: It too obtained the same triangular markings as he and the goliath silhouette possessed. Half of its entire body emerged out of him: Caked in his own blood as it gazed toward him with deathful crimson eyes, its entire right arm shaped into a spear. "_Let us become one, Uzumaki Naruto_" it hissed as it brought up its spear appendage before delivering it down its weapon toward the blonde who quickly began to scream in terror.

* * *

"Aahhh~!" the sudden cry of Naruto had broken through the silence of the night as he lifted himself off his feet: Standing upright as beads of sweat caked his face. Drips of his sweat soaked the collar of his shirt from underneath and sweat dripping from his face. The pulsing thuds of his heart made it hard for him to concentrate on his breathing. He quickly ruffled his coat and shirt as he exposed his stomach: No sign of a tattoo was seen. No burn, no graze, nothing. He gulped in remembrance of his dream. "_Get a hold on yourself, Naruto, it was just as dream!_" he thought as he assured himself that it was a dream but there was something else to his dream. Glancing at his surroundings of the alleyway he slept in, he noticed everything was being lit by a luminous crimson light. Slowly looking at his arms he saw a luminous crimson aura outline his arms and entire body. The strange sensation of energy roamed his entire body calmly. Gaining some composure he notice BlackGuilmon was near him, he stood a few feet away: Staring at him as he growled harshly toward him as his once golden colored eyes became a luminous crimson. Slowly moving forward he dropped his D-Power on the concrete floor: Not noticing it glowing as well as the eyes of BlackGuilmon where the insignia of the triangular marks beeping in an out of existence from the small square screen.

"Guilmon, you okay?" Naruto asked softly toward his draconic partner as he saw him growling toward him. Naruto felt himself frown from him making BlackGuilmon wary toward him. But it wasn't just that, both of them were doing something unconsciously. Something that involved the mark on BlackGuilmon's stomach, both their bodies had suddenly begun to release a crimson aura, outlining their bodies. He felt the power they were emitting yet it seemed different than the one he felt from his dreams. Biting his lower lip he slowly raised his arm out as he opened his palm. BlackGuilmon gazed at his open hand before lowering his head and slowly leaned forward where his snout soon touched his friend's hand. The feeling of BlackGuilmon's smooth patter scales against his flesh didn't surprise Naruto as much due to him already knowing what they had felt the first time.

Their auras outlining their bodies had slowly dissipated with BlackGuilmon's eyes turning back into their golden amber: The alleyway soon entered darkness once more.

"I'm Sorry, Guilmon" Naruto knew BlackGuilmon could speak but he always kept himself quiet. Tilting his head he soon surprised him "sorry too" he said softly but still held that rough tone edge to his voice. Rubbing his head: Being much like a trainer and a pet Naruto smiled softly, he sighed softly from the ordeal of his dream he walked back toward his D-Power, grasping the small had held device. He gazed at it with wonder as the light being emitted slowly fading. His dreams were becoming more and more intense and it was really becoming scary. "I need help" Naruto murmured as he began thinking on what his move will be within the city of Shinjuku. He learned the city's name. His thinking was brought to a halt as the small handheld device began beeping where it launched another hologram projection: Launching the same compass. "Come, Guilmon. It's time we get some answers" The blonde stated as he began walking out of the alleyway. BlackGuilmon tilted his head before following his friend, he was curious on what will happen next for them.

* * *

Hope you liked and please review. Also the reason I'm giving Naruto his dreams are for the future events and if you understand I hope you like what will happen next in the further chapters of my story. Naruto and Rika pairing and I hope you like the other future stories that I'll create with Naruto being paired up with Alice McCoy and Kari Kamiya. I know it wasn't much but don't worry there will be more.


	4. READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**To all those who read this, I thank you for reading the Hazard Tamer however due to the whole thing losing it's flavor in a good story I thought of another concept in making it more different than it already is. NO! I am not giving up on the story, I am merely putting it on hold where I will remake the story and it's title.**

**The summary is different and the plan is different. I am putting on a Poll on Naruto's Digimon partners. There will be only three for this is the involvement of a Tamer Never heard of Before. The new name of the title is now call:**

**The Fallen Tamer: The Depths of The Hazard.**

**This story enlist the top Hazard based Digimon of my choosing and other things that will be suitable for your new enjoyment. You maybe in shock or disbelieving on how it is even possible. Vote on the Poll there are three choices.**

**The possibility for BlackGuilmon is most likely but I also want to put two others that haven't been done before. So review and Vote on Poll.**


End file.
